youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
| real name = | alias = Daimon Daimonion | planet of origin = Earth Hell | body type = | average height = 7'1 | average weight = 358 lbs | special adaptations = | unusual features = Horns Muscular Bodies Abnormally Tall }} A Demon is a supernatural, often malevolent being prevalent in various religions, occultisms, literature, and folklore. Demon's are often considered to be "unclean spirits" which may cause demonic possession, namely to humans or beings of hummanoid nature, which would require an exorcism. It is also possible to control demon's through magic, but only masters of the mystical arts are able to achieve this feat. Background Demon's were first created a few hundred years after the emergence of the first human beings. This was caused by the dying of malevolent and sinful humans on Earth whose souls were subsequently sent to Hell as a form of punishment. These demon's, not having any form of heirarchy or rule, decided to start a society of their own after their deaths. Since this, all malevolent and sinful souls that are sent to hell colonize it and create homes of their own, raising families in a manner similar to life on earth. This often confuses humans of today's 21st generation when Zack tells them this history of demons as they believe hell is run by “''Satan''”. The truth is, there is no such deity, “Satan” is simply a creation of the minds of human beings and does not truly exist. Appearence Demon's come in several shapes, forms and sizes; a demon can range from the size of a golf ball to the size of a skyscrapper, leaving much ambiguity in their actual size. Aside from size, Demon's also have many different forms. Some demon's have multiple heads, others have multiple arms and legs, and others have abilities, powers, and appearances that are determined at birth. Altogether though, a demon's shape and form depends strongly on which type of demons breed with each other, leading to strong variety in the demon population. Powers & Abilites Demon's have many different powes and these powers vary by size, species, etc. but there are some powers that most demons are all born with. These powers are listed below. *'Super Strength': Demons all have awe inspiring strength that far exceeds an average human beings. They are able to pick up and throw extremely heavy objects, such as rocks and iron ore, and are able to eaisly stop equally heavy objects being thrown back at them with ease. The strength seems to be directly proportional to the size of the demon; a demon that is several feet high has a higher level of strength than a demon that is less than a foot high. *'Regeneration': Demons have powerful bodies that regenerate when they recieve damage from any attacks. This allows them to reform from almost any stage, whether it be a destroyed limb or most of their body, they can reform it be way of regeneration.